


Our Entire Lives Are Short Notice

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [45]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotshotshot: YO I AM RESURRECTING THIS CHAT THAT IS OLDER THAN GWAR’S ASSHOLE FOR THE PURPOSE OF REMINDING ALL Y’ALL THAT I AM IN TOWN AND READY TO CRASH THE FAMILY DINNER</p><p>Angelsky: we don’t have a family dinner</p><p>Shotshotshot: YOU DO NOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Entire Lives Are Short Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Dolley Madison = Dolores "Dolley" Todd = Nopaynenogayne  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot  
> Philip Hamilton = Philip Hayler = Septhuitneuf

**Shotshotshot:** YO I AM RESURRECTING THIS CHAT THAT IS OLDER THAN GWAR’S ASSHOLE FOR THE PURPOSE OF REMINDING ALL Y’ALL THAT I AM IN TOWN AND READY TO CRASH THE FAMILY DINNER

 **Angelsky:** we don’t have a family dinner

 **Shotshotshot:** YOU DO NOW

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Who’s hosting

 **Adotfightme:** NOT US

 **Lagayette:** GEORGE AND I CAN

 **Nopaynenogayne:** omg does this mean we get to meet the triplets

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Jdotlaw:** IT’S ABOUT TIME THEY MEET THEIR FAVORITE UNCLE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Is everyone free this weekend

 **Lagayette:** Saturday? Five?

 **Elamistress:** Do you have enough room for all of us?

 **Doriber:** Aaron and I can make it

 **Angelsky:** Does it bother you that you can’t say the aarons

 **Doriber:** actually

 **Doriber:** yes

 **Lagayette:** I think our table will be able to fit everyone

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Laf, there are 24 of us total

 **Lagayette:** WE WILL FIT

 **Adotfightme:** why do u have a table that can fit 24 people

 **Lagayette:** a e s t h e t i c s

 **Septhuitneuf:** DO NOT FORGET ABOUT ME

 **Adotfightme:** 25

 **Lagayette:** is that girl you’re dating coming ?

 **Septhuitneuf:** we are e n g a g e d

 **Morelikedamnilton:** you’ve been engaged for like twenty years

 **Septhuitneuf:** She’s very insistent on the perfect wedding

 **Jdotllaws:** u guys are so slow

 **Lagayette:** IS SHE COMING TO DINNER

 **Septhuineuf:** no - she’s working, it’s kind of short notice

 **Elamistress:** phil, our entire lives are short notice

 **Septhuitneuf:** i see ur point

 **Gwar:** I look forward to seeing you all together again

 **Gwar:** also **@shotshotshot** my asshole isn’t old

 **Shotshotshot:** it’s older than me so it’s old

 **Adotfightme:** we’re all older than you

 **Shotshotshot:** ;-)

\---

 **Gwar:** I want to let all of you know that Laf is currently running around frantic because they’re insistent everything be perfect, and also the kids are excited but nervous at meeting you

 **Morelikedamnilton:** What are their names again? I’m really excited to meet the kids who made Laf go on and on and on about how perfect they are

 **Gwar:** Steven, Adam, and Erik

 **Adotfightme:** Rachel’s about their age - they’re like twelve, right?

 **Gwar:** Yep

 **Angelsky:** I’m sure it will be fine!

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I BELIEVE IN LAF’S ABILITIES

 **Shotshotshot:** alright i hate to be that person but don’t u guys have people for this sort of thing

 **Gwar:** yes, the chef and cooks are in the kitchen, but laf isn’t letting anyone else set the table

 **Elamistress:** I wish I was surprised

 **Gwar:** Laf has impeccable taste but can only cook like two things

 **Lagayette:** EXCUSE ME

 **Gwar:** I love you

 **Lagayette:** you better

\---

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** SO I KNOW WE’LL ALL BE TOGETHER IN LIKE TWENTY MINUTES BUT YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO COLLIN AT SCHOOL TODAY

 **Angelsky:** what did he do

 **Tomjemmings:** our child is perfect and did exactly what he was supposed to but the she-demon disguised as a third-grade teacher named Mrs. Puckett decided he was a lying cheat and felt it necessary to call us in

 **Elamistress:** ???

 **Colderthancold:** why can’t u wait to tell us this over dinner

 **Tomjemmings:** bc collin will get embarassed bc he is sweet and shy and perfect in every way and this is important and you all must know

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** It was a family tree project

 **Doriber:** omg

 **Tomjemmings:** Y E S

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** They’ve been doing a unit on reincarnation and how it affects people and what not - you know, basic elementary stuff

 **Tomjemmings:** So Collin had to make a family tree - just parents and then from there it was up to the kid, be it grandparents or aunts and uncle - and then list their names now and their names from before if they know

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Because collin is wonderful and loves everyone in this chat a lot he chose to do all his aunts and uncles

 **Adotfightme:** I AM THE FAVORITE

 **Mamjer:** THAT IS I WHO AM THE FAVORITE

 **Jdotlaw:** W R O N G

 **Tomjemmings:** MOVING ON

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** So of course, because our Collin is very smart and knows how to follow directions, he did the project perfectly

 **Tomjemmings:** EXCEPT MRS. PUCKETT, TERRIBLE WOMAN THAT SHE IS, DID NOT BELIEVE HIM

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** She said he was lying and making it up, and he couldn’t just list presidents and other famous people as his family because he was an orphan

 **Adotfightme:** SHE DID NOT

 **Adotfightme:** WHO IS THIS WOMAN

 **Adotfightme:** WHERE IS THIS WOMAN

 **Adotfightme:** HOW CAN I FIND HER

 **Adotfightme:** AND F I G H T HER

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do nOT

 **Adotfightme:** No, you’re right Elizabeth, as a man of honor, I must challenge her to a duel

 **Elamistress:** N O

 **Colderthancold:** I’m ashamed to say that I am with Alex on this one

 **Gwar:** what has the world come to

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Mrs. Puckett has been taken care of

 **Jdotlaw:** Is she dead

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** N O

 **Jdotlaw:** then she is not taken care of

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Tomjemmings:** ANYWAYS

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Collin, our dear sweet boy, of course told her that just because we aren’t his birth parents didn’t mean we and the rest of his family love him any less

 **Nopaynenogayne:** how could we not love him tho i don’t like kids and collin is magnificent

 **Tomjemmings:** Isn’t he just

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** And then she called us in bc she thought she was about to prove that Collin wasn’t telling the truth

 **Tomjemmings:** I don’t know what part of Jemmings-Mueller she didn’t understand but whatever I guess

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** yeah so we come in because we’re awesome parents like that

 **Tomjemmings:** and she was just kind of confused and split on how to act but we had decided to make a fuss out of it because what else are we supposed to do for fun

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i was basically there for support at this point

 **Tomejmigns:** Yeah bc I was pulling the “I’m Vice President” card and how i went out of my way to do this and there were secret service behind me and everything

 **Angelsky:** speaking of secret service

 **Gwar:** n o

 **Angelsky:** i don’t have a choice sir

 **Gwar:** not in my home

 **Angelsky:** don’t u have ur own secret service kind of

 **Gwar:** not in my home

 **Angelsky:** I don’t have that much control

 **Gwar:** if u can manage to clear your schedule this late u can get them to leave

 **Angelsky:** I cannot

 **Tomjemmings:** i did it

 **Angelsky:** h o w

 **Tomjemmings:** trade secret

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** laf

 **Angelsky:** then i feel like i’m better off not knowing

 **Lagayette:** probably

\---

 **Adotfightme:** WE ARE HERE

 **Elamistress:** no we’re not

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Alex, Rachel, Philip, and Esperanza are here

 **Jdotlaw:** Maria, Herc, and Maddie are still making our way over

 **Nopaynenogayne:** tfw u have such a large family that u have to take two cars

 **Adotfightme:** FAMILY IS GR8

 **Morelikedamnilton:** GR9

 **Doriber:** WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU AND I AM H U N G R Y

 **Colderthancold:** this is why we only have one child

 **Adotfightme:** Fight me burr

 **Colderthancold:** no

\--

 **Tomjemmings:** YOU NAMED YOUR SON AFTER ME

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean we named him after my father and our previous son but yes I suppose we did

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m crying

 **Elamistress:** we can see that

 **Tomjemmings:** I just, how could you honor me like that, i don’t deserve this omg

 **Adotfightme:** why is tommy crying

 **Morelikedamnilton:** When u yelled at philip u said his middle name and tommy is emo about it

 **Elamistress:** babe no one says emo anymore

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i do

 **Mamjer:** are the rest of ur kids named after people

 **Adotfightme:** DO YOU NOT KNOW YOUR NIBLINGS’ NAMES

 **Mamjer:** No, not really - there are too many of them

 **Lagayette:** he’s not wrong

 **Mamjer:** I’m never wrong

 **Nopaynenogayne:** false

 **Shotshotshot:** u tell him sweetie

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Maddie is short for Madison

 **Mamjer:** wait

 **Mamjer:** really ?

 **Mamjer:** AND YOU NEVER SAW FIT TO TELL ME THIS

 **Elamistress:** It was on the birth announcement?

 **Jdotlaw:** Maddie’s and Herc’s were announced together, remember

 **Lagayette:** Hercules GILBERT Miller-Nelson-Skylar-Lawrence :’)

 **Adotfightme:** :’)

 **Adotfightme:** Rachel Theodora and Esperanza Margaret

 **Doriber:** It’s why I’m rachel’s fave aunt

 **Angelsky:** I AM THE FAVORITE AUNT OF ALL THE CHILDREN

 **Septhuitneuf:** I AM THE FAVORITE UNCLE

 **Shotshotshot: @Angelsky** as long as i get to claim espie it’s all good

 **Adotfightme:** ESPERANZA

 **Shotshotshot:** Espie

 **Colderthancold: @septhuitneuf**  are u their uncle or their weird step-brother

 **Septhuitneuf:** …

\---

 **Colderthancold:** SINCE NONE OF YOU HAVE ASKED, ERIN IS DOING WONDERFULLY IN HER STUDIES AND HER TEACHERS ALL SPEAK POSITIVELY OF HER COMMUNICATION SKILLS AND WRITING ABILITY

 **Morelikedamnilton:** That’s wonderful!!!

 **Lagayette:** Hey!!! Guess what!!! YOU’RE ALL THE TRIPLETS’ FAVORITES. THEY LOVE ALL OF YOU AND IT’S GREAT AND I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW AND ALEX, ADAM IS WRITING HIS NEXT PAPER ON YOU

 **Adotfightme:** WONDERFUL

 **Adotfightme:** I am here should he ever have any questions- ANYTHING AT ALL

 **Lagayette:** Alex, mon ami, he’s 12, his paper is just about a relative who remembers their past life and how they base their current life on it. It’s less than three pages.

 **Adotfightme:** HOW CAN YOU WRITE ANYTHING THAT’S LESS THAN THREE PAGES

 **Elamistress:** babe don’t try to fight the schools on this

 **Adotfightme:** BUT I DON’T GET IT

 **Shotshotshot:** YOU DON’T HAVE TO GET IT ALEX

 **Adotfightme:** a h h h h

 **Adotfightme:** WE NEED TO FIX THE EDUCATION SYSTEM

 **Angelsky:** NOT IF IT MEANS 12 YEAR OLDS HAVE TO WRITE TWENTY PAGE PAPERS ALEX

 **Adotfightme:** I WAS WRITING 12 PAGE PAPERS AT AGE 12

 **Jdotlaw:** baby girl, I love you, but ur ridiculous in all ways

 **Adotfightme:** u don’t need to drag me like this

 **Mamjer:** we are a setting a terrible example for the children

 **Nopaynenogayne:** how do u mean

 **Mamjer:** we’re telling them to stay off the tech and talk to each other like we day way back in the 1700s and we’re sitting here on our phones

 **Morelikedamnilton:** …

 **Tomjemmings:** b a b e

 **Tomjemmings:** j e m m y jemjem

 **Tomjemmings:** how dare u point out our hypocrisy in such a manner


End file.
